Generally, a voice signal processing technology for improving sound quality at the time of a telephone call between portable electronic devices has been applied.
For example, a voice compression technology has been applied to maximize transmission efficiency and transmit voice information for first generation to fourth generation voice communications made between the existing portable electronic devices.
The voice communications presently support only a mono call type and a signal bandwidth is limited to up to 16 kHz.
The existing narrow band (NB) network, wide band (WB) network, and super wide band (SWB) network support only the mono call type but may not achieve stereo call.
The supported voice channel environment may be changed while a communication network (CN) (network) is changed according to the movement of the electronic device that is busy.
For example, a case in which the environment in which the voice channel is supported by stereo is changed to the environment in which the voice channel is supported by mono may occur.
If conditions like a handover are generated and thus the stereo call is changed to the mono call, the user of the electronic device may not listen to a sound well or may feel deterioration in sound quality.
That is, the mono call may give discomfort to the user experiencing the stereo call through the electronic device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.